Messed Up Mini Song Fanfic Ideas
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: Kimmy stinks at writng fanfic stories so she's practing here i guess....You have been warned of the stupidity... oh and u can use these ideas if u give her credit!
1. Give it up to you:Avril Lavene:Tea

Kimmy: Hi guys i had an idea from a bunch of songs so im gonna make mini songfics!  
  
Kami: whay are you trying all this new shit?  
  
Kimmy: Cus I feel like it   
  
Kami: --;; so what are they gonna be about?  
  
Kimmy: depends on the song... for exato ymple, our first one Is called Give it all up to you...the song by avril lavine  
  
Kami: GASP AVRIL IS EVIL!  
  
Kimmy: Lol kami but this song is such a good idea for tea!  
  
KAMI: OO Your doing a songfic on..... TEA? SNAP OUT OF IT! **Shakes kimmy vigoursly**  
  
Kimmy: STOP IT!  
  
Kami: please reconsider...  
  
Kimmy: No.... besides you'll like it... about tea changeing from a stupid friendship girl to someone who actually can be a bitch.... and then a suprise  
  
Kami: Ok.... but i still dont like the idea...

* * *

you held my hand and walked me home i know, you gave me a kiss it was something like this, it made me go oh oh. you wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears why did you have to go? guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love. guys are so hard to trust.  
  
"get away from me!" Tea said as she pushed away from Chad, a guy she was dating at the time, "I dont want to!"  
  
"comeone babe" he said patting bed, " you know you want to..." Tea looked at him disgusted. "Your sick you know?" she said laughing, "I break up with my boyfriend and you came on so nice that i didn't care that he left me but now...you dont even know who the hell i am!"  
  
Did i not tell you that i'm not like that girl the one who gives it all away  
  
"Yes I do" chad sad getting up and grabbing her arm, "Your my bitch"  
  
"Let go!" Tea said slapping him across the face " If you touch me again I'll kill you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try babe" he said moving toward her again, "I'd Like to see you try!"   
  
Did you think that i was gonna give it up to you this time? did you think that it was something i was gonna do and cry? don't try to tell me what to do.don't try to tell me what to say, you're better off that way.  
  
Tea swung at chad and he grabbed arm tigtly and stopping her attack. "LET GO OF ME!" Tea yelled. Chad Laughed as tea writhed in pain from him. "Your weak"he said dragging her to bed, "just like all the other girls who thought they were dating the perfect guy...now that im thinking about it...it was just as must fun as she cried out in pain" Tea looked at him in horror. "Y-you Bastard!"  
  
"Oh now were using language eh babe?" he said throwing her onto the bed, "Well it's time to have fun bitch!"  
  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck. Try to get in my pants i'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget. i'm gonng ask you to stop,that i like you a lot but i'm really upset.  
  
get out of my head, get off of my bed, yah thats what i said. did i not tell you that i'm not like that girl the one who throws it all away?  
  
"F-CK OFF!" Tea said Kicking him in his oh so precious spot((MY PRECIOUS.... MY PRECIOUS.... Readers stare at her funny)), "You'll never hurt another girl again you bastard!" Chad fell to his knees writhing from pain and tea smiled.   
  
did you think that i was gonna give it up to you this time? did you think that it was something i was gonna do and cry? don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say.   
  
Tea was happy for once... seeing him pain made her happy... why? whso knew but she Liked it and kicked his head repetivily. "I never knew kicking ass be this much fun!" she thought as she flipped him over and began to punch his stomach, "No wonder why all those evil people take over the workd and such... it's fun!"  
  
you're better off that way.  
  
Soon chad was bloodied up pretty bad.... but it wasn't enought for tea for some reason.... she wanted to hurt him more....so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She wanted to kill him...but   
  
by the time she came back out... he was dead. She dropped the knife realizing what she had done in horror. It was late. around 11 at night.  
  
this guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up, i've done no wrong. any thoughts of you and me have gone away.  
  
she had never killed anyone before... on purpose.. she had killed her goldfish... but she waas only ten... she hadn't known any better.... they were gonna send her to jail for this... she couldn't live with that...what would her proper family think? they wouldn't have to... she had an idea.  
  
did you think that i was gonna give it up to you this time? did you think that it was something i was gonna do and cry? don't try to tell me wha to do don't try to tell me what to say, youre better off that way (better off that way)   
  
tea picked up the knife, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "I know this is wrong..." she thought as she brought the bade closer to her skin, "But it's the only way..." with one quick movement, tea slit her throat and dropped to the floor.  
  
i'm better off alone anyway....

* * *

Kami: that is the most Messed up and stupidest story I HAVE EVER HEARD  
  
Kimmy: I know... the others will be better... the idea sounded good in my head... oh well..... you have a song with good lyrics that you think i can make a good story out of? Review and tell me... oh. and flames will be welcome... though I doubt i'll get any good reviews cus this chapter smells bad... 


	2. Your the only one:Maria Mena:Yugi & Yami

Kimmy: I hi guys... new idea  
  
Kami: : better be better than the last one...  
  
Kimmy: I promise it will be... this chapter is called "Your the only One" By maria mena... good song  
  
kami: what's it about?  
  
Kimmy: Yugi and yamikins... you'll see

* * *

Yami was nervous. Tonight was the big night. It had been about six months since yami had gotten his own body and officially yugi and him began going out...after all you couldn't date your self... you'd look wierd. He was meeting yugi at a small cafe by the game shop. It was romantic.. they would be alone, with only themseleves, candlelight, and some silly french waiter. He sat down at the table and waited, while remebering back to when he first got his own body....  
  
Well, I saw you with you hands above your head, spinning around,trying not to look down, but you did, and you fell, hard on the ground.   
  
Then you stumbled round for a good ten minuts,And I sayd Ive never seen anyone look so dumb before And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though  
  
Yami held his breath as he saw Yugi walking toward the table. He was wearing his usual leather outfit, but something was different tonight...he seemed... unusually nervous. Yami got up and kissed yugi lightly on his fore head. "Hello aibou" he said, "I glad you came"  
  
And you're the only one who, drags me, kickin and screamin through fast dreams. You're the only one who, Knows exactly what I mean   
  
Yugi had a faint smile on his face. "Hello Yami." Yami looked at his beloved koi and was worried. "Yugi are you ok?" he asked, "it seems like something is troubling you."   
  
And I probably forgot to tell you this like the time when I forgot to tell you About the scar, remember how unconfertable that made you feel See youre not what I expected, but youre the only one who knows how to Handle me, and youre such a great kisser, and I know that you agree.   
  
"Nothing's wrong yami" yugi replied trying to smile, "it's just..."  
  
"Just what yugi?" he said, "I'm here for you yugi... you know that"  
  
And you're the only one who, drags me, kickin and screamin through fast dreams. And you're the only one who, Knows exactly what I mean   
  
"I know" Yugi said sighing, "it's just that... I havent told grandpa that were going out... and i dont think he'll approove of this." Yami looked at his koi sternly. "I thought you said you were going to tell him?"  
  
"I was..." Yugi said, "but I couldn't get enough courage to do it"  
  
"Come yugi sit down" yami said pulling a chair out for him, I need to talk to you about somethin as well"  
  
I hope you can forgive me for that time when I put my hand between youre legs and said it was small, cause its really not at all. I guess theres just a part of me that likes to bring you down just to keep you around, Cause the day you realize how amaizing you are, youre gonna leave me!   
  
Yugi nodded and sat down. "What about?" yugi asked. Yami took a deep breath... he felt his stomach doing somersaluts...  
  
And you're the only one who,holds my hear back when Im drunk and get sick And you're the only one who Knows exactly what I need   
  
"yUGI" He said, "I've known you for most of life... or since you completed the puzzle. You're very special to me." Yugi blushed a deep crimson color. "Yami stop your making me blush."  
  
"The first time I think I first Truly Loved you was when your soul was stuck in that duel with bakura...You looked so hot..." Yugi blushed a deeper red. "I guess what I'm trying to say though is I love you and you complete my life"  
  
And you're the only one who, drags me, kickin and screamin through fast dreams. And you're the only one who, Knows exactly what I need   
  
"My life isn't complete without you so..." Yami went to look in his pocket for something and Yugi realized what was happening... HE WAS PROPOSING! Tears began to swell up in Yugi's eyes. "And If grandpa doesn't approove about what... im... gonna... damn where is it?... if he doesn't like what im about to do, we can live on our own... ra where is it?"  
  
Exactly what I need   
  
Yugi was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Yes Yami I;ll marry you..."  
  
"You cant do that!" yami said getting frustrated, "I havent proposed yet! AH! here it is!" Yami pulled a black ring box out of his pocket and snaped the case open to reveal a fake diamond ring. "I would've gotten somthing better but i had no money... so anyway... Yugi... I love you... will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes" yugi cried as he hugged him, "Yes yami I love you!"  
  
"I love you to aibou" yami replied sealing their night with a kiss, "lets go home and celebrate..."  
  
Well, I saw you with you hands above your head, spinning around, trying not to look down,   
but you did, and you fell, hard on the ground

* * *

Kami: that was cute!  
  
Kimmy: see it got better!  
  
Kami: I think i'm gonna write one!  
  
Kimmy: Go for it! and dont forget to review peoples! 


	3. The Reason: Hoobastank:Seto and jou

Kami: I HAVE DONE IT!  
  
Kimmy: WHAT?  
  
Kami: I have made.... A SHRUBBERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kimmy: O.O;;; have you been watching monty python again?  
  
Kami: yea.... but i made a song fic as well  
  
Kimmy: Yea! bout what?  
  
Kami: seto and jou... Smiles evily  
  
Kimmy: lemme guess.. yaoi?  
  
Kami: maybe.... but the song is The Reason by Hoobastank

* * *

Kaiba sat in class and as always, he had a book at his nose. Why? To keep him from looking at Jou of course! everytime he looked at that mutt a X-Rated scence played in his mind! And today had to be the worst! It was hot out, and he was eating a cherry popsicle! _"Stupid mutt."_ he though to himself as he looked over toward him, _"why do you torture me?!"  
_  
Meanwhile, Joey Knew exatcly what he was doing to kaiba... he could see it in his pants. Taking another long lick of the frozen treat, he looked over at kaiba, who was looking at him. Kaiba sprung rigth back into his book causing Jou to laugh and choke on the popsicle, which then caused Kaiba to chuckle. "Is there something funny Mr Kaiba? Mr. Katsuya?" said the annoying teacher who doesn't have a name because I didn't give her one, "because I dont."  
  
"Yes there is" Kaiba said placing his book down on his desk, "the mutt choked on his popsicle"  
  
"I dont see anything funny about that!" Jou grunted angrily, "I could've died!"  
  
"No one would miss you anyway!" Kaiba replied back saracastically  
  
"Shizuka would! And Yug-"  
  
"Besides _them_ you stupid mutt" Kaiba said getting full of himself, "Not even your father wants you... and your his son!"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba-"  
  
"THATS IT!" Jou said as he lunged toward Kaiba,"YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!"   
  
"THATS ENOUGH!" The stupid teacher said, "GUIDANCE OFFICE, NOW!!!!!!!" Kaiba smirked at Jou gripped his collar, ready to strike a punch at his face. "Lets Go pup"  
  
"IM NOT A DOG!" Jou said releasing him and following.  
  
**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
_**  
Kaiba and Jou walked down the hallway in silence. Jou was wondering what the cafeteria was making for lunch, but Kaiba... Everything was going according to plan. "hey pup... you hungry"  
  
"I'M NOT A DOG!" Jou said angrily, "But Now that you mention it... Yea"  
  
**_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_**   
  
"Wanna get something to eat?" Jou was Knocked off guard by his statement... perfect. "Where?" jou asked curiously, "the cafeteria?"  
  
"I was thinking of something else" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face. Jou looked at him perplexed. Was Kaiba Suggesting......No he couldn't be suggesting....  
  
"ya know maybe like the Red Sun?" Jou's sighed silently in relief. He wasn't suggesting him to take him. "O-ok" Jou replied, "How are we gonna get there? and what about guidance?" A smile curled upon Kaiba's usually straight face. "Have you ever noticed that when we get in trouble, im there for like 2 seconds and your there forever?" Jou nodded confused. "Thats because I can buy my way out of it" Kaiba replied thinking of the last time he was in the guidance office, "So thats what i'll do now."  
  
"O-OK" Jou said a little skeptical, "By the way why are you-" Jou couldn't finish his question. Kaiba was already walking toward the door.   
  
_**And so I have to say before I go**_  
  
"Coming Pup?" He asked  
  
"I'm not a dog!!!!!"  
  
**_That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**  
  
When they reached the Red Sun((which if you havent realized by now is a resturant)), Jou was amazed at the small cafe which was emptier than the schools on a saturday. "Man I thought a whole Bunch of people would be here!" Jou said confused, "It's lunchtime isn't it?"  
  
"Yea" Kaiba said opening the door with a key off of his keyring, "But it's closed"  
  
"So why are we here?" Jou asked oblivious to the thought Kaiba had planned this, "No one is gonna serve us"  
  
"Your looking at him" Kaiba replied cheekily. Jou's eyes went wide. HE HAD PLANNED THIS((no kidding Jou))! "Why-"  
  
"Just go sit down" Kaiba said as he made his way into the kitchen, "I'll be out soon." Jou sat at a rather small table with a checkered table cloth near the stage where they held kareoke night on saturday. It was bright enough not to have the lights on, but dark enough to actually have a romantic type-of-mood so Jou was pretty calm.... oh and hungry. Soon the clanging of pots and pans could be heard along with a very angry swearing Kaiba. "Kaiba do you need some help?" Jou asked worriedly.  
  
"Im fine!" He grunted as he tried to put the pots away, "Just don't come in here!" Jou shrugged it off and continued to wait. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kaiba had finally got the water to a Boil and his meat sauce sizzling. All he had to do was put the spaghetti in and... he heard music... with jou singing to it.   
  
**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
_**  
Kaiba ingored the fact he was singing Hoobastank's the reason because it fit how he treated jou, and he continued to place the hard((HEE HEE :::Blush:::)) spaghetti into the pot while stirring it. Soon he found himself singing along.  
  
**_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_**  
  
Jou was belting out the song like no tommmorow. He wanted Kaiba to hear it, and realize how he felt without actually telling him. Thats all he could think of to do anyway... he couldn't resist after all, The stage was RIGHT THERE and he would do anything to get food off his mind. "Mutt turn it off" Kaiba said as he brought a tray out with Their Lunches and a very expensive wine,"We're eating." Jou nodded, turned the system off, sat down, and looked at kaiba. "WHAT?" Kaiba said annoyed as he places the plate down, "Do I have something on me?"  
  
"Naw" Jou said picking up the fork, "your beautiful"  
  
"What" Kaiba said confused, "did you call me?"  
  
_ "SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Jou said smacking himself mentally in the head, "_Forget what I just said... please forget..."   
_  
"N-nothing!" Jou replied back nervously, "Your hearing things!"  
  
"Puppy I'm pretty sure you called me beautiful"  
  
"N-no" jou said, and he shoved a mouthful of spagetthi into his mouth, "I didn't say nothin'"  
  
"Oh" kaiba replied, and carefully spun the spagetthi around his fork, "because I kinda needed to tell you something..." Jou stared into kaiba's eyes, his mouth full of spagetthi and a indiviual strand hanging out, which he slurped up quickly. "What did you wanna say?"  
  
_**And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear  
**_  
"I never meant anything I've done to you, you that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jou asked curiously  
  
"Like saying no one cares about you?"  
  
"Oh yea" jou replied, "that"  
  
"The thing is" kaiba said, "someone does care besides serenity and mutou"  
  
_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**_  
  
Jou looked at him confused. "who?" he asked, "you?"  
  
**_and the reason is you   
_**  
"yes puppy" he said moving the fork toward his mouth, "me"  
  
_**and the reason is you**_  
  
Jou looked at him, and then shoved another forkfull of spagetthi into his mouth. "Well aren't you gonna say anything pup?"  
  
**_and the reason is you  
_**  
Jou continued to chew his food, as kaiba stared worriedly. "You dont feel the same, dont you?" he asked  
  
"Actually" jou said after he finished chewing, "I dont"  
  
"Oh" Kaiba said disapointment in his voice.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaiba said dumbfounded  
  
"I love you" Jou said getting up to bring his plate into the kitchen, "I love you seto Kaiba."   
  
_**and the reason is you**_  
  
"God I cant belive I just told him" jou said as he cleaned his dish off, "and I cant belive he likes me back!"  
  
"Jou"  
  
"Yea kaiba?" jou said as he put his dish away  
  
**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_**  
  
"Do you wanna skip the rest of the day?"  
  
"And do what?" jou asked  
  
"something" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face, "something like this"  
  
_**And so I have to say before I go**_  
  
Kaiba leaned in and kissed Jou softly on his mouth. "Mmmm... that was nice" Jou said when he finished, "wanna do it again?" Kaiba smiled. "Sure" Jou leaned in and kissed kaiba again, only he crushed his lips harder against him. Soon after Kaiba slipped his tounge on jou's lips and he glady gave him entrance to his warm taste. The two began fighting for dominance over the kiss, their tounges raging like two butterflies dancing gracefully until Jou pulled away.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kaiba asked confused  
  
"I Want you" jou said pushing Kaiba into the wall,"I want you inside me"  
  
_**That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me**_  
  
Kaiba let jou's hands unbutton the first three fastenings of his shirt as he began kissing and nibbling on his throat. Kaiba moaned at his touch as jou got the rest of his shirt off and threw it to the side. When Kaiba regained his senses, he push jou away from him, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the floor. Kaiba let out a small chuckle and he straddled him.  
  
**_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new_**  
  
Jou's eyes went wide. "Did you actually think I'd let you be the seme jou?" Kaiba asked with a chuckle, "the uke is usually the puppy." Jou tried to respond but was muffled by Kaiba's hand. "Shh" he said as he made his way down to jou's pants, "You can thank me later." with a strong tug, jou's pants and boxers were off in a second. "How'd you do that?!" Jou said Dumbfounded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Kaiba said chuckling as he trailed one of his fingers delicatly over jou's ever growing member. Jou arched at the touch but Kaiba pushed him down. "No no puppy" he said he went eye level with jou's body, "You not allowed to do that"  
  
"But ohhhhhhh... god" Jou moaned, "So... good..." Kaiba deep-throated Jou and began to suck heavily on him. Jou began to arch his back again but Kaiba stopped to push him down. "Puppy were not gonna get anywhere unless you stop that" he said, "Relax." Jou nodded and exhaled deeply until Kaiba suprized him and "clamped" on him again. He then began to flick his tongue across the tip of it causing Jou to begin squirming. Jou was trying his hardest not to arch his back for Kaiba, but it happened again, and kaiba stopped to push him down. "This isn't gonna work puppy" He said an evil smirk on his face, "I'm done playing around." Jou's eyes went wider. What was he planning?!  
  
_**and the reason is you**_  
  
"Flip over puppy" Kaiba commanded, "or i'll do it for you"  
  
_**I've found a reason to show**_  
  
Jou did what he was commanded and didn't bother to see what he was doing, but he could hear Kaiba sucking on something. "Kaiba? what are-"  
  
"Quiet puppy" Kaiba commanded, "you'll see." So once again Jou relaxed, only to become extremly tensed. "What are doing?!" Jou said confused.  
  
"So your a virgin puppy" Kaiba said wiggling his fingers around inside Jou, a smirk on his face when he found Jou's spot, "You'll Like this then."  
  
_**A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do**_  
  
Kaiba removed his fingers from inside Jou, lowered his pants and slowly entered him. Jou hissed in pain. "shh" Kaiba said running his hand across Jou's face, "It'll be all over in a couple of seconds...god your so tight..." Kaiba slowly began to move in and out of Jou, the friction driving him insane. Jou began to arch his back again so Kaiba pounded his insides as Jou cried out in pain. Kaiba laughed as he continued the pace turning jou cries of pain into ecstacy. Kaiba made the pace faster, Harder, Heavier on Jou's body until the two cried out each other's name, released, and collasped on the kitchen floor.  
  
"d-damn" jou panted heavily, "where'd you learn how to do that?" Kaiba smiled panting just as heavily. "you'll see..." he said, "wait till we go again...."  
  
**_And the reason is you_**

* * *

KAMI: IT TOOK ME TWENTY YEARS TO TYPE BUT I DONE!  
  
Kimmy: Your gonna get us kicked off ff.net!  
  
Kami: oh well if we do, come visit us on Nfiction.com! The stories are being posted there now too! 


	4. Breaking the Habit: Linkin Park: Jou & S...

Kimmy: hi all! once again another idea has popped into my mind  
  
Kami: why dont you work on your other stories?!  
  
Kimmy: I cant think of any ideas for queer eye, and i lost my pages for my dashing blue eyes...  
  
Kami: Loser...  
  
Kimmy: Leave me alone T-T  
  
Kami: whats the story anyway?  
  
Kimmy: It's about joey and seto commiting suicide  
  
Kami: O-O BUT BUT-  
  
Kimmy: I know I love joey-kun too but I really like Breaking the Habit by Linkin park, and I thought of jou  
  
Kami: OK --;;;

* * *

Jou was sitting on his apartment's roof alone, the night sky only there to comfort him. Joey was the only survior in the accident...  
  
_"Joey are you going to school today?" Serenity asked her older brother earlier that morning.  
  
"Nah sis" he said, a grin upon his dorky face, "I'm not feeling to well today. I'm gonna stay home"  
  
"your not going to school because you dont wanna see tea's dance recital after school dont you?" she asked smiling  
  
"how'd ya know?" he asked blushing sheepishly. Serenity laughed. "It's ok bro" she said happily, "I'll make an excuse... have a good day..."  
_  
**_Memories concern   
Like opening the wound   
I'm picking me apart again   
You all assume   
I'm safer in my room   
Unless I try to start again   
_**  
a tear trickled down his cheek.. it didn't make sense... of all the things to happen why to him...  
  
_Jou turned on the T.V. that afternoon to watch the all day horror Movie special when there was a special bulletin.  
  
"Today is a sad day for Domino city's people. During a dance recital at domino high school, a bomb went off destroying the school and it's inhabitants...."  
  
Joey dropped the remote in shock....EVERYONE WAS DEAD...  
_  
_**I don't want to be the one   
Who battles always choose**_   
  
He could understand people in school who acted like Kaiba dying, but why his friends?! What had Yugi done wrong?! AND TRISTAN?! HIS LITTLE SISTER?! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!  
  
**_Cuz inside I realize   
That I'm the one confused_**   
  
He had no one left. So what if he had his dad and mom? they didn't give a crap about him anyway... no one would miss him if he died anyaway...   
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
I don't know why I instigate   
And say what I don't mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I know it's not alright   
So I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit tonight_**   
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, another figure was thinking the same thing about his little brother...  
  
_ "Seto are you going to school today?"  
  
"Mokuba I've got more important things to do than attend that stupid recital... so no I'm not."  
  
"Ok... see you after school! I love ya Bro!"  
_  
**_Cultured my cure   
I tightly lock the door   
I try to catch my breath again_**

_ Seto was typing on the computer when he recived his daily email from the Domino inquirer. He opened it hoping to see his face on the email for the "donation" he made to Ishizu's museum in Egypt, but he saw another_ _headline instead:  
  
DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL BOMBED...NO SURVIVORS FOUND YET....  
  
Seto stared at the computer in awe. That wasn't possible... was it?   
_  
**_I hurt much more   
Than anytime before   
I have no options left again_**   
  
He wouldn't belive his brother was dead... after all he was Mokuba... the light in seto's dark life.  
  
**_I dont want to be the one   
Who battles always choose_   
**  
_ It was soon after that seto got a phone call. He picked up the phone, listening in utter confusion.  
  
"Im sorry... we've found your brother's body... he's dead"  
  
"That's not possible....I just saw him a couple of hours ago"  
  
"Well we need you to confirm if it's him"_  
  
**_Cuz inside I realize   
That I'm the one confused_**   
  
_ When he went down to the obituary, he was in shock. It was his little brother: Part of his arm was gone, there were huge cuts on his head and blood soaking his white shirt and blue school blazer. "is this your brother?"  
  
seto looked at the man, his heart breaking. "Yes...."  
_  
It still ached from the pain that night. Now kaiba was really alone with no friends..  
  
_**I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
I don't know why I instigate   
And say what I don't mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I'll never be alright   
So, I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit tonight **_

Joey sat on the edge of the roof, his bare feet dangling over the edge of the bricks. He had made his descion. He was going to kill himself by jumping off the roof. It was quick and simple; perfect. Joey stood up and looked over the edge. There was no turning back now.... until his cell phone rang.

_ "what the?" _he thought to himself _"who would be calling me? My friends are all_ _dead..."_

"Who is this?" Joey asked confused, "I'm about to kill myself and _YOU _interrupted!"

"Wow mutt I'd never think you do something like that."

"K-kaiba?" Joey said confused, "How'd you get my number? I dont call you ever!"

__  
_**I'll paint it on the walls   
Cuz I'm the one that falls   
I'll never fight again   
and this is how it ends**_

"Phone book puppy" Kaiba said, "I was lonely and I had found out that you survived the bombing..."

"what's your point?" Joey grunted, "I got off easy because I decided not to go today"

"me too actually" Kaiba said in shock, "M-mokuba... he... died..." Joey's eyes went wide as he stood on the ledge. "I-im sorry" he muttered

"It's ok" Kaiba said sighing, "but just because everyone's gone, that doesn't mean you can just kill yourself for the helluvit. You have to move on-"

"Like you?" Jou said laughing now, "I have to be cold and move on? RIGHT"

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
Or why I have to scream   
But now I have some clarity   
to show you what I mean   
I don't know how I got this way   
I'll never be alright _**

****"that wasn't what I mean Joey." Kaiba said. "you wanna talk about this at my house"

__"I dont wanna talk about it" Joey said, "I dont want anything except to be with my friends"

__"Joey if you do something stupid while your on the phone with me i'll never forgive myself, even if I'm a cold heartless bastard to the world" kaiba said,

****  
**_So, I'm breaking the habit _**

****"OH REALLY?" Joey said "How are you gonna stop me?"

**_I'm breaking the habit _**

__ "easy" he said "like this..." Joey fell someone pull him off the ledge of the building and into his arms tightly. he began to cry heavily into seto's arms as Seto tried to calm the blond down. "Life isn't fair Joey" kaiba whispered into his ear, "there's nothing we can do now to change the fact what happend, but it's still no reason to kill yourself." Joey look up at kaiba's once cold eyes. It seemed like this had changed him for the better. "So what can we do?" Joey asked, his tears slowly starting to dry up.

****"we can stick together" he said, a small, hidden smile on his face, "start our lives over again... maybe even be close friends..." Joey smiled and hugged Kaiba tightly. "I'd like that" Joey said, " I like that a lot friend...."

_**Breaking the habit tonight**_

* * *

Kami: T-T so sad....

Kimmy: T-T I KNOW

Kami: Whats with the killing of people? it that like a new fetish for you or something?

Kimmy: no not really, it's just so many ideas come from suicidal stories... specially love stories...

Kami: --;; whatever

Kimmy: Please review guys! also, if you have any ideas for queer eye, please give it here.... im out of ideas... T-T


End file.
